The Kamiya Wars
by SugarSpiral
Summary: Tai and Kari are both determined to find out who each other's crush is. They will go to ANY lengths to get the other to spill. Challengefic, emotionless-robot.
1. He is Male, Therefore He Must Die::

**I know it's been a while, but I'm back with more crazy crazy fanfiction.  
This particularly wonderful idea belongs to ever incredible Alyss (emotionless-robot).  
She's been waiting for this challenge fic all summer, so I've **_**finally**_** got my act together and got some written.  
Hope you like it!**

(Note: This is titled The _Kamiya_ Wars and not The _Yagami_ Wars, not because I'm ignorant but because I've only ever seen the dub. And I liked it).

* * *

**The Kamiya Wars.  
**_a__ challenge from emotionless-robot_**.**

**_:He is Male, Therefore He Must Die:_  
**

Tai Kamiya was _not_ a happy bunny. Tomorrow was the opening game of the interschool soccer championships and; instead of being out there on the pitch practising with his team; he was picking his sister up from school. _Sometimes,_ the disgruntled brunette thought, _I think Mom tries to annoy me on purpose._ After all, Kari was a young adult now- 15 this very month. She could take care of herself.

Indeed, she hadn't seemed very pleased when she noticed her brother waving manically at her from across the car park. And rightly so. As he reminisced over the events that had taken place mere minutes ago, Tai nearly thunked his head on the dashboard for his foolishness (though that would've been very stupid, as he was _driving)._

Because he hadn't just waved. Oh no, oh hell no.

See, Tai had never _quite_ gotten over his whole **protective-older-brother **complex. So, in his mind, what had occurred was only natural reaction. Kari, scowling in the back seat, evidently didn't agree. One minute, she'd been happily strolling along the pavement with her best friend, and the next, Tai was bundling her into the car whilst screaming something incoherent at TK. Why? TK was male, but he was also Kari's oldest friend. Kari pressed her head against the cool glass of the window. _Sometimes, _she thought, _I think Tai tries to annoy me on purpose._

&

Beeping from the microwave announced that dinner was ready. From across the kitchen counter, Kari glared at her older sibling. Tai, grinning nervously, handed her a bowl of Mom's… whatever it was… and cleared his throat.

"So… Kari…"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"…if TK isn't your boyfriend…"

Tai counted himself very lucky looks couldn't actually kill.

"…who is?"

"No one, Tai. I don't have a boyfriend." The younger Kamiya's face suddenly flushed a brilliant red, and she lowered her head over her bowl of… well, it _looked _a little like spaghetti, but with Mom's cooking, you could never be sure… Noting Kari's change of attitude, the red lights started flashing in Tai's head.

"Well Kari, if anyone's been messing you about… I mean, if there's anything I can do… Actually… you don't _like_ anyone do you!?"

Within seconds, Kari's face had changed from traffic light red, to deathly white.  
Slowly, she rose from her chair.  
Very slowly, she stalked across the kitchen to her bedroom door.  
The door slammed.

Apparently, Tai had just crossed the invisible line.

* * *

**Ok, so there you have it. The first chapter. Any thoughts?  
You know the drill. The lovely blue button is waiting.**


	2. The Joys of Instant Messaging::

**:_The Joys of Instant Messaging._****:**_  
_

Kari stormed into her room, slamming the door loudly behind her to hide the chocking sobs that were racking her small frame. _Stupid Tai,_ she thought, _what business of __**his**__ is it that I can't get a boyfriend?_ Shooting a remorseful glance at the mirror, she rubbed her eyes violently. She wasn't sad. Her tears were fuelled by anger, and anger alone. It was annoying, but it seemed like all her extreme emotions were connected to her tear ducts. Anger, joy, love…

Love. That was the problem, wasn't it? Because Kari Kamiya was truly, madly and obsessively in love. With someone. And no, unlike what most people thought, it was not **(repeat- NOT) **with Takeru Takashi. Why couldn't a girl be _just friends_ with a guy, and mean it? Was it a _crime?! _With all these deep, soul-searching questions circling her mind, Kari sought consonance in her laptop. Thank the Lord Almighty for the power of instant messaging systems.

Of course. The questions weren't the only reason she was logging on to Live Messenger 07.9 at 5:42pm. There was the chance, a sliver of a chance, that **he** _might_ be online. She tried not to think about it- if she didn't think about it, then she'd be wonderously surprised as she browsed the _Users On-Line, Now! _section and per-chance saw his screen name; not that she knew it by heart or anything. Nope. No way. No siree bob.

Her heart was thudding painfully in her throat as the two little men danced circles around each other for what seemed like an age. But finally, she was online. Scanning down the list of her active contacts, it was less than a second before she found him. Her eyebrows untangled with relief- she hadn't realised she'd been frowning. But everything was ok, he was online.

Tentatively, she clicked on the smiling emote next to _Kindness-ina-Box39_,waiting to see if he'd message her first. She was not disappointed.

"Hey :)" appeared on the screen, in sparkly pink-and-blue/grey lettering.

Kari smiled to herself. "Hi."

"Awuh, what?" the words appeared in an instant, "no smiles for me today? You're usually so perky. What's up sweetheart?"

"Oh..." blushing in spite of herself, the young girl wondered vaguely whether he addressed _all_ his female friends as _sweetheart. _"My brother is just being an idiot is all."

"Aha, juicy gossip."

Kari made a face, glanced back at her bedside mirror, and typed the emote that best resembled her expression. ": S"

He'd expected it, he knew her so well. "Just kidding. Tai's being an idiot? That's nothing new. What's he done this time?"

"Um... I don't want to bore you. You'll think I'm silly."

"Come on, humour me. I promise I won't laugh."

Kari bit her lip, she hadn't planned for it to go this far.

"...or if it's really _that bad,_ and I simply have to laugh to avoid internal bleeding, I promise I won't type it. You'll never know."

"Ok, ok :)" she couldn't help giggling, imagining him saying those words. She could imagine just how he'd shake his head and wink. So she decided to tell him. "Today he was teasing me about relationships."

There was a pause. "Relationships?"

"Yeah. You know, guys and stuff." She was glad that it would be impossible for him to see her expression. "Boyfriends."

"Aaah... I see." He paused again.

At first, Kari thought he wasn't going to see anything else. Her collar began to feel uncomfortably tight. Then, the magic words appeared at the bottom of the screen. _Kindness-ina-Box39 is writing a message._

"Well, he's probably just doing his annoying older brother thing. I know how you feel, I used to get it all the time when my brother was around. I discovered the best way to get him off my tail was to ask _him_ who _he_ fancied. He used to get all flustered and red in the face. And storm off to his room and type his anger out via computer." Kari blushed when she read that, "So yeah, that'd be my advice. Shoot that question right back." He emphasised his words with a little emote of a gun firing.

She reread the short paragraph about six times, memorizing each word. _Sounds like a plan..._

"Thanks. I will." Her reply seemed too short, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Not a problem. Let me know how it turns out."

"I will." Kari frowned, this all seemed ever-so-businesslike. And there was something else she wanted to ask... Her fingers hovered over the keys, undecided. Swallowing her fear, her fingers skimmed the keys so fast that she made several typos.

"Do yuh avbe agril frined?" Cringing at her own stupidity, she quickly (but carefully) retyped her question. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Suddenly, _Kindness-ina-box39 _was offline.

**Aha, soo... there you have it.  
Any ideas as to who Kari's crush is?  
:giggles 'coz I know and you don't:  
I nearly blurted it out halfway through this chapter, but I corrected it.  
Muhahaha.**

**But yes, going on holiday for a week, so be nice and review for me!  
Love to all-  
x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x  
**


End file.
